Gravity Tension
by Gater-Dnt-Play14
Summary: What started out as a normal training session turns into something more... Bra/Goku Lemon (One-Shot) (Eternal Hope Universe)


_A/N: So this is something that just came to mind and it just wouldn't leave me alone Sunday night. So i can't believe i wrote it, but it's my first ever lemon. It feels weird cause it's not like me but I wanted to try it and heh it was fun to write (I feel like such a perv! =P)_

_Anyways, this isn't just a random ones-shot. It's actually part of my story, "Across Time", A Bra/Goku. It's basically an extended version of the makeout scene that takes place in Chapter 7, however, it's more...sexual...way more. They do go all the way in my Fanfic, I just don't write it. A good part of this is a copy and past (I did tweak it a bit), but as you go on it changes...alot ^_^; Don't worry, new readers DON'T have to read Across Time to understand this but I would love if you did since then you'd know why exactly it happens. Well Enjoy! A bit of info first:_

_Bra is 20-21, she went 20 years in the past by mistake._

_**(AS OF 1-19-2014, I DID A MASS EDIT! THINGS WERE CHANGED AND MANY THINGS WERE ADDED)**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Gravity Tension**

* * *

"Is that all you got?"

The half Saiyan growled as she attacked with a powerful kick aimed at his mid-section, but the teasing Saiyan parried it with his right arm, used his left hand to grasp her foot and simply flung her at the walls of the gravity chamber, causing her to bounce off it and slam on the red tiled floor back first. They had been at it for hours, only now beginning to tire. What started at 500 times gravity was now 650 and the strain of it was painful once the body became fatigue. Of course they could have just transformed, but that would have made everything too easy.

Goku waited for Bra to stand up, but unfortunately she never did. This worried the older Saiyan so he instructed the computer to return the gravity back to normal and slightly hobbled to the Saiyan, who appeared to be unconscious. Once within reach, he nudged her with his left foot, hoping to get some kind of response. He didn't.

"Bra, don't try to pull that again, it won't work twice." Her lips twitched. She was obviously trying not to laugh. Goku waited a little longer but in seeing that she was going to continue to play this little game, he decided to put an end to it. He pulled his fist back and launched it forward, aiming to drive it straight to her forehead. He knew it was a dirty move that can serious cause brain damage, but he didn't actually believe she was foolish enough to let an attack like this make contact.

He was right because seconds before his fist connected, her eyes opened. With a radical smirk, she caught it with both hands, grasped it tightly and lifted her right foot, pushed it into his stomach and kicked him right over her. He slammed onto the floor just like she did earlier with a loud grunt. The young woman walked towards the floored man and smirked haughtily.

"'_It won't work twice' Ha, yeah right_!" she mocked.

Goku's eyes suddenly narrowed and to Bra's shock, vanished out of sight. The next thing she knew, he was towering her, her back pressed against the chamber walls with her arms held above her head, his turquoise eyes burning through her shocked aqua ones. _When did he transform_? Bra thought with confusion. She then felt his hot breath tease her sweaty skin, causing goosebumps to spread all over her, making her shiver to the point that her nipples harden.

"Bra…"

His raspy voice made her blood rush south, causing her Saiyan side to growl in approval. When her name rolled off his tongue, her stomach did back flips, causing it to churn with pleasure.

"W-what are you doing Goku…this isn't…" She didn't finish since his burning gaze turned her brain to goo, making her arousal increase ten folds.

The Super Saiyan began breathing heavily against her throat, each breath that kissed her skin made her bite back a moan.

"I don't know…but you're driving me insane…"

Bra just nodded. She couldn't agree more, he really was driving her crazy too. She never felt so compelled towards someone before and was clearly loosing what little control she had left and so was he. She never had these feeling for her timeline's Goku so why does she for the one here? Maybe her little crush evolved when he kissed her three years ago. Since that sweet but cursed kiss, the desire that had accumulated over the years was now begging to be release, like a caged animal would for its freedom. _This needs to s-stop be-before…_

She knew she was reaching her breaking point. If he touched her anywhere she would lose it.

The hand that held her arms in place suddenly trembled. The same hand's thumb lightly brushed against her wrist… and that did it.

_Fuck the consequences! I want him __**now**_! She attempted to pull herself away but found that she couldn't, making her groan in sexual frustration.

"Let me go…" She rasped out with a throaty moan as she started to twist and turn, but to no avail.

The older Saiyan's eyes were half lidded with pure lust, his blood boiling like never before as the little control over his body faltered.

"Why don't you make me, Princess…"

"My pleasure…" She moaned out as she flashed brightly, a golden hue surrounding her form.

And then she broke free.

She smashed her knee straight into his gut, making him gasp in surprise. While he curled forward, the Princess of Saiyan clutched his face, bent him backwards and crushed his head down on the floor, leaving the full blooded Saiyan in a dazed state.

Goku's hair reverted back to its black wild form as Bra slammed on to his pulsing erection, her moist panties under her skirt pressing down on it, causing the spiky haired Saiyan to hiss in pleasure.

"Know your place third class…" She demanded huskily, her turquoise orbs burning with so much lust that it made him quiver breathlessly.

"Show me what you do to those who oppose you…" He didn't understand why he said that nor did he care at the moment. The only thing on his mind was the gorgeous woman before him.

She growled fiercely as she smacked her wet lips roughly against his, making him react instantly by reaching out and pulling her closer, her breast molding against his rock hard chest. He deepened the kiss as he used his free hand to roam up and down her back, scorching her skin, making her whine softly in delight. Her yellow aura flared wildly as he nibbled on her lower lip, tugging it gently as he sunk his hand deep within her long golden mane. He ripped his lips away and began leaving trails of kisses over her throat, making her squirm. Her fingers slithered across his shirt covered toned chest, causing it to flex uncontrollably under her touch.

It wasn't enough.

With a swift movement, she grasped the male Saiyan's face, removing his lips from her redden throat before squatting upright. Goku's eyes widened as his body was suddenly ripped from the floor and flung across, causing him to slam against the wall. Bra licked her lips hungrily as she sauntered towards the Saiyan, grabbed his gi shirt tightly and then proceeding to tear it right down the middle, exposing his chest. As the full Saiyan shrugged his tattered shirt to the floor, he suddenly gasped when he felt the blond vixen slip her hand down his pants and cup his harden member, groaning when she stroked it roughly, making him hiss as pleasure exploded through his body.

Bra dropped to the burgundy floor and latched her greedy fingers to his waist before giving him a devious grin that sent chills down his spine. She then yanked his pants down, releasing his stiff member out in the open and proceeded to kiss the tip of it. He almost howled from the strain she was putting him through as he literally reached down to shove himself all in, only to have her roughly parry the appendage, clearly wanting to do things on her own terms. She giggled wickedly at his frustration, loving the power she had over him as she then blew at it, making his hands twitch excitedly.

She moisten her lips hungrily before finally swallowing him whole, making his black orbs pop open to the point that he felt that he was seeing Otherworld yet again. To the older Saiyan's dismay, the female Super Saiyan started bobbling her head in and out in the slowest motion he has ever felt, driving him to the edge of insanity.

She chuckled nastily, making him groan when he felt the vibration of her vocal cord rash down his member, almost making him come undone then and there.

She pulled away with a loud pop, making his hard shaft spring about as she dipped in again, repeating the same motion over and over until his eyes rolled back in pure bless. He was close, so very close that he could taste it but the devilish vixen had other plans, deciding that removing herself at the last second was the best thing to do. The full Saiyan growled annoyingly when the female woman flashed an impish smile before taking him in once more, her turquoise orbs staring at him curiously, making him moan out her name, much to her enjoyment. Goku, feeling that he was close again took matters into his own hands by grasping her golden locks, forcing her to go faster as she fondled his sack, liking that he was taking control.

"Don't treat me like a human…treat me like a Saiyan Princess…" She whispered when she ripped herself off of him. The male Saiyan smirked and complied, slamming her head down on him, his speeds going beyond what a human could take. Her eyes clutched shut tightly as her now bruising lips began to pulse vividly, a signal that her crush had reached his peek. With a thunderous roar of her name, his member gave one last pulse, exploding his essences fully into her mouth, much to the vixen's surprise, since she didn't expect it to be so potent.

Once he was all but empty, she pulled away, a string of his substance being the only link to his still stiff rod. She smirked victoriously as she lapped up the remains, savoring it until it dissolved entirely.

"Now you can say you got blown by a Saiyan Princess." She said, lust still glowing from her blue-green eyes. "A Super Saiyan Princess…" She added, giving him a cute smile.

"Kami Bra, you're going to kill me…"

She laughed at his claim as she stood erect to his eye level before latching her mouth against his neck, licking and sucking it gently as she trailed her soft palms down his abdomen. He pulled her against him as he slid his hand under the back of her clammy shirt, gilding them up and down in a slow and torturous motion, making her arch her back urgently as her sweat drenched shirt stuck to his chest like it was glue.

Not liking that the half Saiyan still had her shirt on, he decided to fix that by pressing his index finger against it, sending a surge of sizzling ki that cut through it like a hot knife on butter. The Saiyan Princess shivered upon the cool air hitting the back of her wet sticky skin as she pushed herself briefly to remove the ruined shirt, finally giving her breasts the air they yearn for. Not wanting to lose her body heat, she molded her breasts against him, making her sigh in relief at the skin to skin contact. Goku, done playing around pushed her off of him, causing her to stumble backwards until she fell flat on her butt.

He kicked off his pants and boots, leaving him as naked as the day he was born, lunged towards her, landing right on top. He then used his ki surged finger to cut right through her skirt, hastily grabbing it and tossing it to who knows where. He pushed his heated finger against her moist panties, burning it slightly until a small slit was made, making her whimper softly as he slide right on in.

"Kami!" The female Saiyan cried out as she lost her will power instantly upon penetration, causing her golden hair to fade back to aquarium, clearly unable to remain transformed from the mind-boggling pleasure running its course through her heated core.

Goku stared at her lustfully as she did the same, though curiously with her half-lidded sapphire eyes, making him groan as he then began sliding his lightly ignited ki digit in and out in a slow motion, returning the _favor _back. The half Saiyan squealed excitedly, reached outwards, grasping his messy spiky hair before dragging him down into a bruising kiss. She didn't understand why but her power level was fluctuating wildly with each stroke, driving her even crazier with want. She began to squirm about, utterly frustrated that he was just teasing her, though she knew she deserved it. The halfblooded Saiyan growled, her aqua eyes burning holes into his half-lidded dark ones.

"Fuck that feels so gooodd!" she hissed out with a delighted squeal in the end, making her resolve weaker.

Goku groaned as he felt the alluring half Saiyan began to rock against his finger. That's when he decided to insert another finger, followed by another. Bra's eye widen as her walls tighten around his digits, urging him to pump faster.

Bra's mouth watered as she desperately pressed her face towards the side of his throat, inhaling his intoxicating scent as she nipped it, causing him to moan out her name while he continued his rhythm. The older Saiyan grasped the back of her head, dragging his hand deep within her tresses, pressing her as close as possible as he began fondling her pale breasts. The wild half Saiyan flicked her tongue against his tendering neck, triggering a gasp from his lungs, making him increase his pace.

"Oh! Oh! OH Kami! It's…Ahh!" She wailed out wildly, not being able to form words as a heavy pressure began to build from deep inside, making her cries of pleasure increase. Then with one last squeal, her sea-green hair exploded into a sea of gold as her body convulsed wildly, her mind going into a state of high that no one could bring her down from.

Her hair reverted back to blue-green as she finally came down to Earth, however that didn't last too long because before she knew it, the older Saiyan had ripped the remains of her panties off into the wind and slid his tongue inside her, making her scream ecstatically. He licked and lapped her secreting essences, relishing her alluring scent and taste, her cried of ecstasy escalating new heights.

He then pulled his tongue out. _Kami…why did he stop…I can't take it! Finish me already!_

"G-Goku…just…"

A body shaking moan ceased her words as the male Saiyan replaced his tongue with the tip of his rock hard rod, making sure to merely touch her entrance, assaulting her body mercilessly with kisses, almost losing the little control he had left. His mouth latched onto her, showering her with more kisses that began to push her to the edge of something, something that she desperately needed but he was unwilling to give, at least not yet. _Just give it to me!_

"S-stop…just…Kami!" She murmured incoherently, not being able to form words, which caused her to growl in frustration.

The male Saiyan smirked uncharacteristically, obviously enjoying her internal turmoil. It was like he was a different person. "What is it that you want Princess?"

"I-I-want-"

"You want?"

The poor half Saiyan just couldn't get it out, it was as if her ability to speak had been stolen. But she needed to say it or he would just continue to painfully torture her hot and bothered body until she literally went insane.

"You want…?" He pressed on, tauntingly.

Finally she found her voice. "I want you to-to-to-fuck me!"

That's all he needed to hear as he gave her exactly want she wanted, her hazed aqua eyes widening as they then rolled back, causing her to see stars as he slammed into her with powerful rapid thrusts, pumping in and out of her, driving her wild. Thank god that the walls were soundproof or else the half Saiyan's past mother and grandparents would hear all the wailing the young woman was making.

"Kami! Goookuuuu! F-faster! Faster! Don't hold back!" Shrieked the Princess of Saiyans, urging him to go faster.

Goku, realizing that he was fucking a Saiyan smirked knowingly. He had absolutely no reason to hold back now did he?

"As you wish."

And he went off, literally slamming into her over and over again, making the entire gravity room shake and tremble, surely making Capsule Corp. itself wobble also.

"Kami! I'm gonna-I'm gonna-" Bra wailed and cried out, her moans pushing the older Saiyan to go even faster and harder, knowing that nirvana was right around the corner.

Then he stopped much to the woman's dismay, making her whine desperately as she wanted nothing more than release, so that she could finally touch the heavens above.

Goku smirked as he lifted her legs high, placing them over his shoulders, her crimson boots pressing against his upper back tightly. He then drove right into her core once more, aiming to finish what he started.

"Oh! Oh! Ah! So close-GOKU! FuckmeFuckmefuckme!"

"Bra-ah-Ah!"

A wild burning sensation course through her, making her heated body explode in waves and waves of unimaginable pleasure, as her crush followed shortly after, releasing his seed right into her slacken core.

Not long after, they both found themselves in the older Saiyan's room, passing out as soon as they hit the bed. Oddly enough, the Saiyan Princess's final thoughts were that she had forgotten to get a can of whip cream.

It's rather unfortunate that they had all but left their dismantled clothes in the gravity room. Luckily the Saiyan Prince wasn't around, however, a certain blue haired heiress was.

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you think? Good? Bad? This wasn't easy for me, but eh i tried.**

**Heh, I think this is the first Goku/Bra story that they have sex in and it's NOT a fucked up situation lol!**

**Thanks for reading! ****Later!**

**(Posted: 1-13-2014)**

_**(AS OF 1-19-2014, I DID A MASS EDIT! THINGS WERE CHANGED AND MANY THINGS WERE ADDED)**_

**~Gater~**


End file.
